


Моя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Забавно, как всё может измениться в зависимости от человека, который находится рядом.
Relationships: Female Deputy/Jacob Seed
Kudos: 5





	Моя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022094) by [ValkyrieIsabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella). 



Это мог быть Пратт.

Милый и с чувством юмора. Кроме того, Помощница не сомневалась в том, что он бы отлично целовался, нежно поглаживая кожу на её лице и всегда спрашивая разрешения перед поцелуем. От близости с ним у неё перехватывало бы дыхание.

Это мог быть и Шарки, чёрт возьми.

Пироман, напевающий мотивы Guns N’ Roses в грузовике, на котором они едут освобождать очередной аванпост. С ним она обменивалась бы глупыми шутками.

Но нет. Это был _Иаков._

С ним не могло быть мягких поцелуев или доброго юмора — нет. Только укусы, синяки на запястьях и бёдрах, боль во всём теле. И его грубая рука, сжимающая горло Помощницы, в то время как другая находилась либо между её бёдрами, либо тянула за волосы, портя причёску.

Либо, как сегодня…

Он покрывал её шею укусами, болезненно сжимая бёдра Помощницы и вплотную прижимаясь к ней сзади. Он чувствовал каждый её трепет, слышал каждый вздох, каждый выкрик его имени.

— Ты моя, не так ли, котёнок? — пробормотал Иаков, прижавшись губами к уху Помощницы и ухмыляясь всякий раз, когда она вздрагивала от его сильных толчков.

— Давай же. Будь послушной девочкой и скажи это вслух.

— Я твоя.

Её тихий голос был едва слышен, но Иаков отчётливо уловил каждое слово, будто она кричала.

— _Моя девочка,_ — удовлетворённо прошептал он, проведя ладонью по бедру Помощницы, а затем переместил руку выше, к её лицу и, заставив девушку повернуть голову, слился с ней в горячем поцелуе.


End file.
